


（存稿）海上妖琴师

by Laurachanc



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc
Summary: 两年前写的，本想写成阴阳师竹琴cp同人，但因为前期考虑不周ooc太严重没有继续填坑，也不打算改了。可能以后会改成别的cp用。





	（存稿）海上妖琴师

**Author's Note:**

> 两年前写的，本想写成阴阳师竹琴cp同人，但因为前期考虑不周ooc太严重没有继续填坑，也不打算改了。可能以后会改成别的cp用。

（第一幕）

这是一个奇迹丛生的年代。没有人敢不认同。  
举世闻名的比如1866年维尔纳•冯•西门子制造出人类第一台直流发电机，1876年亚历山大•格拉汉姆•贝尔试通电话成功，1879年托马斯•阿尔瓦•爱迪生的耐用碳丝灯泡终于撑过了45个小时，1896年亨利•福特制造出他的第一辆四轮汽车……诸如此类，所谓的奇迹联合起来开创了一个世纪。人们愿意颂之伟大，故与其将之称为奇迹人们更愿意将这一系列的伟大诞生称为“革命”。于是在这样奇迹的、或说革命的浪潮推动下，这艘名为美国的巨轮一边借着来自欧洲顺程风，一边建造着它年轻有力的引擎和庞大坚实的躯壳，而终于在世界的海洋中遥遥领先。而这距离它被人类发现才只有400年。  
它的皮肤下跳动着那样充满生命与活力的血液。多少新生的希望在这片土地的血管中奔腾燃烧，就有多少人被它诱惑着，丢下自己的祖国和家园。他们离开原先那片古老的大陆，跨过茫茫北大西洋，企图融入它那年轻的、鲜活的血脉中，或许只是为同分这艘巨轮飞速前进的脚步下富余的一杯羹。  
二十世纪就是在这样的时间洋流的操纵下无声无息地降临的。每一班在大西洋上漂泊的海船上，在它们终于临近目的地的时候，总会有那么一个人，在某一时刻不经意地抬起头，首先望见它——那人可能是一个穿着刚从船上拆下的窗帘做的衬衣的青年，他来到甲板暂时逃避三等舱的恶臭气味；也可能是个家道中落的移民商人，他站在舰桥上抽着最后一根家乡原产的雪茄；那也可能是个手生厚茧的工人，或者面庞稚嫩却气质老成的少年——总之总会有这么一个人，也许是冥冥中注定，他在甲板上偶然地朝海船前进的方向眺望了一下，然后不管自己正在做什么都不重要了，电光火石间反应过来的同时情不自禁地高喊出声：  
“America！”  
喊声把情绪迅速传染给所有在甲板和舱内的人。人们蜂拥而出，和那第一个看见的人一样朝着前方眺望，他们开始欢呼起来，欢呼着就像他们一同率先发现了新大陆。  
自由女神庄严肃穆的额头和深邃静默的眉眼伫立在朦胧海雾中，在他们眼中越来越清晰。就像受到了命运感召一般，人们纷纷站起身像她一样高举起自己的一只臂膀，开始兴奋地挥舞着、雀跃着，用各自祖国的母语念着自由女神的名字——不管是Déesse de la liberté，La diosa de la libertad de还是La statua della libertà，新世界向他们展开了宽厚的臂膀，而他们对之报以足够饱满的欣喜与热望；蕴藏着神秘力量的命运之线将他们牵引至此，之后各国人的嗓音都万众归一地高喊着它美丽的名字：  
“America——！”  
热烈且不可撼动。

 

这是我在从事了10年的海船“弗吉尼亚”号上所见到的。10年，每趟都会这样，直到有一天我自己也终于下了船。我本从没想过我会在一艘船上待这么长的时间，也从没想过我作为一个长笛乐手的生涯就是从登上这艘船开始，也几乎就在走下这艘船走向美洲而结束。在下船后和战争结束之前，我不幸地碰上了这样一个没有谁再需要乐手的时代。战争就这么蛮横地和我迎面撞上了，我母亲的夙愿、我自己的理想全都成了泡影。我曾经同朋友们讲起境况时，总会有人边安慰边替我惋惜说，如果我能早那么几年下船，肯定真能干出一番事业来。  
虽然每次听完这样的说法我总会有些心动，干出一番事业？也许吧，但是，要我早些走下船则不大可能。人们为大陆上发生的“奇迹”而狂热而向往，可那时对我来说都太遥远了，它们对我而言就是夜空里的星辰，所有人都共享着来自它们的清辉，身为普通人的一员我只是沾到了一点点。但作为一个乐手，唯一能让我为之驻足的“奇迹”就发生在那艘船上，在我耳边。而在遇到这片大洋上最伟大的“奇迹”之前，我已经为之耽误太久了。我在上船后的很长一段时间内懊恼于自己为什么没有更早走上这艘船，又在战争开始后的很长一段时间内苦恼于该去哪里再找寻回那个诞生于“弗吉尼亚”上的“奇迹”。10年已是弥足珍贵。那有多么不可希求，说来你也许不信——  
你听说过一个人天生就会弹琴吗  
你听说过一个人靠他的“四手联弹”打败了爵士乐之父吗  
你听说过一个人离开了他的母国后再也没下过船、却还能奏出她的音乐吗  
你听说过一个人——不，这样一个在远东诞生却由西方的海洋和汽轮抚养大的音乐妖精吗  
直到现在，每当我拂过手中的长笛寻回那熟悉的触感时，还能回想起那美妙绝伦的琴声在耳畔萦绕着。这位大洋上最伟大的琴师用他纤细的手指把璀璨的音符牢牢地篆刻在聆听它们的人们的心上，让它们随着心脏跳动而流淌在人们那为音乐而生的那部分血液里。  
美丽。隽永。不可复制。一旦消失便再也不知何处可觅。  
因为这样奇迹的创造者，从不像那些大陆上的伟大发明家们那样鼎鼎有名。在大陆上没有人会记下他的名字，没有哪家民政局找得到他的户籍。当时的人们对他的称呼只是一个简单不带拐的音节——  
Yau。  
这就是我要讲的故事。一个没有人会相信的故事。

 

大约是这雾霾天把人们都堵在了家门口，这一天下来几乎没几个人愿意从街上逛到这家乐器典当行。但生意清冷的同时是个偷闲的好时机，典当行的店长从唱片匣子里掏出一张他珍藏的唱片，放到老旧却被收拾得整洁的留声机上。模糊的、时断时续的钢琴声从唱针下跳出，但用心听的人依旧能从这糟糕的音质中听出那琴声的曲调。  
这可真是奇妙。店长半靠在柜台前，眯着眼仔细欣赏着。硬件的重创无可避免，听这样一首曲子，就像是在搜寻一支被废墟压住的纤弱溪流，倾听者须静下心才能感知到它在石砾缝中汩汩流动的生命力。而它的承载体，就是这样一串行云流水般不带丝毫犹豫的音符：琴键上跃出一颗赤子之心，单纯地、毫无保留地向世界展示着它天马行空的想象力，和绮丽、强烈又含蓄的欲望；那不可思议的指法之下演绎的是枯木逢春的生气、惊鸿一瞥的灵动，也是温柔深沉的安宁、孩子般雀跃的热情，还有，想伸出手触碰却又收回手的……爱情？  
这琴声的主人是谁？这个问题他思索很久了。在碰到这张唱片之前他从没听过这样的曲子。他笃信倘若这张唱片没有破损，那这首曲子一定会名动四方，而它的创作者也必然一举成名。  
这时门铃响了，店长急忙把留声机关掉，让客人听到这样失真的音色会误让人以为这典当行卖的都是些劣质产品，不小心就会砸了招牌。  
进门的是一个高个子的青年，穿着干净的军绿色衣服——这种布料在战争结束后的跳蚤市场上很常见，黑色的长发松松地系在身后，手里还提着一个乐器盒。店长扶了扶老花眼镜，打量了下来人的相貌。看肤色不完全像是白人，看五官倒像东方人和白人的混种。好吧，根据老店长长居纽约的经验，这次来了个难搞的“移民音乐家”——这些人靠着不被人认可的才艺吃饭，自认为是没遇上知音，生活落魄但自尊又自命不凡，拿着卖不出手的乐器又不接受应该的低价，要和他们讲价那可艰难得堪比马拉松。  
“请问有什么可为你效劳？”  
“你好。”高个子青年礼貌得出人意料，提起手中的箱子轻轻地放在柜台上。里面是一只长笛，被精心保养过。“我想典当这支长笛。”  
店长扶了扶老花眼镜，小心地举起长笛里里外外端详了一会儿：“Haynes，老牌的C调长笛，我猜你曾经是管乐队的乐手。笛子被保养得很好，起码用过十来个年头了……”  
“正式用过10年。”青年补充道，“其他时间我偶尔拿它当消遣。”  
“娱乐消遣倒是不错。战后这年头人人都喜欢听傻里傻气的甜歌，不过我猜你并不喜欢这样，所以才来了这里，对吗？”店长翻了下柜台的抽屉，找出几张纸币递给那青年。  
“只值6美元？”青年一愣，微微蹙眉。  
“没错，先生。”店长用不容置疑的语气回复，在心里轻蔑地笑了笑，“6美元不能再多了。如你所言这支长笛起码被用了十多年，如果不是看在老品牌和你用心保养的份上，我会说它半文不值。即使是塔法内尔来典当它我也会这样说的。除非你想把它捐赠给乐器收藏家，那它的价值另当别论。”说完他耸了耸肩，摆出一份不愿退让的样子。老天，6美元够买几顿热饭了，最好这样就能堵上这家伙的嘴。  
黑发青年低头盯着自己的长笛，认命般地叹了口气，抬手把6美元收进了空出来的乐器盒里。  
“你说的对，老爹。它确实只是个旧长笛。”  
店长微微惊讶了一下，他没想到这个“移民音乐家”这么快就妥协了。不过这样最好。  
“那么，成交愉快。”老店长松了口气，转过身去寻找适合长笛放置的容器。6美元一支Haynes旧长笛绝对是赚了，在他看来素来狡猾的移民临难得出现了个好说话的傻瓜，今天下午的唯一一单生意完成得也如此容易。店长心情轻松地顺手又打开了留声机，夹着杂音的模糊琴声再度回响起在这个乐器庞杂的典当行店内。店长转过身，看着还站在柜台前没动的黑发青年愣了愣，他显然还没想走。  
黑发青年像是猛然被某种回忆摄了魂一般痴痴地站在原地，仔细地辨识着浮动在空气中的琴声，直到店长抬起手在他眼前晃了晃他才回过神。  
“这段琴声真美，不是吗。”老店长得意地扬起嘴角，“另类的作曲，时而肆意又时而收敛的演奏。这作曲的人是一个很有趣又出色的钢琴师。”  
黑发青年定定地望向留声机，像是自言自语般地说了些什么，而后他的目光转向了留声机旁的老店长，黑白分明的眼睛里闪烁着某种东西，“能借用一下我的长笛吗?”  
“……好吧。”老店长又转身把刚放好的长笛取了出来，眼里有些困惑，不过他接着什么也没说。黑发青年接过长笛，修长的手指在按键上轻巧地翻飞。悠扬的笛声开场有些生涩，不久后便流畅了起来——那是和留声机上流出的别无二致的旋律。  
笛声和钢琴声一起落下了最后一个音符。青年放下长笛，随即店内响起了老店长缓慢而有力的鼓掌声，此时店长正一脸叹服和难以置信：“这是怎么做到的……我的上帝啊，我一直在想着这个琴师会是谁。竟然在今天会有这样的机会让我见识……”  
“这曲子的旋律对我来说听过一遍就不会忘记了，更何况我还时常在梦里回想着它。”黑发青年把长笛递还给店长，而后者显然激动得忘了接，他又说：“至于这支曲子的创作者，我即使说他在人间不存在，也不算是说谎。”  
“噢，告诉我吧，年轻人，我讨厌秘密。”老店长摇摇头，“秘密对我来说就像是肮脏的见不得人的内衣裤。我老想着解开它——这个钢琴师是谁？”  
黑发青年又低头看了看自己手中的长笛，而后平静地说：“老爹，你知道么，你刚才买下的就是一段秘密的音乐史。”  
这个钢琴师是谁？  
这对美国人来说，确实算得上是个秘密。

 

轮船靠岸，客梯被从弗吉尼亚号漆黑漂亮的船身上放下，船上的人们缓慢地向大陆涌去。沿着梯子向大陆成队走去的人潮像是弗吉尼亚输向陆地的血液。岸上的人们纷纷举起帽子挥舞示意，扬起的手臂形成一片片波浪，船上的人们就这样被迎进了另一片陆地上的“海洋”。一如弗吉尼亚经历过无数次的场景。不过这回弗吉尼亚号停岸的位置边上还停着另一艘体型较之略小的海船，在弗吉尼亚把肚子里的乘客全吐了个干净后，它们之间被搭上了一条铁梯，一批劳工被直接从那条海船上运送到弗吉尼亚号上。  
“我觉得你得向我解释一下那个孩子是怎么回事。”弗吉尼亚号的高层望台上站着两艘船的管理者，他们刚就要完成一笔交易，而此时弗吉尼亚号的船长低头望着船上交接的员工拧了拧眉头，“我记得我们的合同上写的是转移劳工的劳动契约所有权，可没写移交抚养权。”  
“这是那个锅炉工的儿子。”操着一口伦敦腔的缪尼斯号货船船长吐出一口烟，“那中国佬是个鳏夫，他从广东上船的时候谁也没想到他是怎么把孩子带上来的，他居然把孩子藏在货船里养了一年。不过他干活比谁都卖力。”  
“得了吧，你知道我要的只是干活的工人。”  
“你也可以选择现在解雇他，沃特斯先生。但我们之间交易金额并不会改变，我相信贵船上也不缺一个锅炉工……”  
正在被遣送往船舱的孩子忽然抬起头望向高处，弗吉尼亚号粗大的烟囱刚冒尽最后一丝黑烟。他冲着弗吉尼亚号笑了笑。  
沃特斯船长默默地朝甲板看了一会儿：“我知道……要不是缪尼斯号这艘老货船要退休了，鬼才相信你会拿这价格转让这些劳工。”  
“说到这里您看着办吧。”  
“他长大点大概就可以在船上打工，你说呢。”  
“谁？”  
“我说那小孩。”  
“没错，只要移民局允许。”货船船长用奇怪的油腻腔调补充道，有种仿佛认定对方心知肚明的滑稽感，“虽然目前来看这有点违法不过，这并不算是亟须解决的难题……”  
“……我倒是想知道你是怎么容许这样的事情发生在你的船上的，既然你都知道这不合法律。”  
“英国有句老话叫天助自助者。”货船船长耸了耸肩，“更何况他还真没做什么对不起的事，我总不能就因此把他们随便丢进印度洋。”这大约也就是这艘徘徊东洋的货船唯一做的好事了。  
沃特斯船长还在摇着头喃喃道：“不合规则，不合规则……”

这个疯狂的世纪的开端并不比上一个世纪美好。至少对在西洋人的海船上作工的有色人种劳役来说是这样的。海依旧是这样辨不清是红是灰的浑浊颜色，船底的煤炉依旧那么滚烫呛人，这似乎在哪条船上都是一样的，对这些常年在锅炉舱一身碳灰的劳工而言唯一的区别是他们的雇主不同，但是薪资依旧微薄得可怜，所以这也谈不上什么变化。  
但对这个刚满四岁的孩子来说就不同了。  
“秦先生！这小家伙叫什么？！”  
燥热的锅炉舱充斥着工人们互相喊话和机械运作的嘈杂，只有一个黑脑袋的孩子安静地坐在高高的铁梯上好奇地低头远远地望着舱内。老黑人的问话显然被吞没在了噪音里，被问话的对象隔着煤堆一脸茫然。  
“他说，你的孩子的名字是什么！”另一个挨得近点儿的人朝“秦先生”吼道。这回他终于听清了，他停下了手头不断忙活的工作咧开嘴笑了，大声喊出了一个模糊的音节。  
“什么？这是个名字吗？”锅炉舱里的人有的哈哈大笑，又七嘴八舌地吵了开来。“这名字听着像猫叫！”“东方人的名字都这么奇怪。”“你有本事把这个名字写出来吗？认识字的老康尼！”“……”  
听不大清他的工友在议论什么，锅炉工包容地笑了笑，转身继续投入工作。他和所有有点听说障碍的人士一样敏感，也早已习惯了交流上的不便导致的“隔离”。但是无疑有一样东西让他变得坚韧、强大了起来，就是因此他才会像头田间劳作的水牛一样对这两个炉窑忠诚地埋头苦干，用着源源不断的力气做着两个人的活，他的力量就出于这儿——  
“爸爸！”小小的孩子不知什么时候钻进了炽热的锅炉舱，踏过黑压压的煤球堆朝他父亲蹒跚走来，他以为刚才是那喊声是在唤他。底舱沾着煤灰的空气扑灰了他幼嫩的小脸，他穿过一排排呛人的锅炉咳嗽着拽住了他父亲的衣角。吵闹的工人们又朝着孩子嚷嚷开了。  
“嘿，小家伙，这里不是你该来的地方，快回你的婴儿房去！”“船长看见了会把你丢进炉窑的。”“去他的船长，我看这只小猫以后说不定可以当机械师。”  
孩子眨巴着明亮的琥珀色的眼睛看向他面前一群边忙碌边侃大山的大人们，划动着小手用尚吐出一个个不利索的音节解释道:“我，不，小猫，有，名字。”说完周围又响起一阵善意的笑声。孩子低下了头，他的手依旧紧紧拽着他父亲的衣角。  
他的父亲再度放下了铁铲，腾出一双黢黑的手边打着手势边咕哝着比口型对他表示：“回去。”  
接着他们俩用他们才能明白的语言交流了一番。  
离开这里，孩子。去船上干净点的地方。这里空气很糟。  
可我不知道该去哪儿。外面到处都是人。  
那些人不可怕，孩子。而且你得学会“说话”，和人们一样用嘴巴交流。  
不可以像这样用手“说话”吗。  
等你，再长大一些。

这是个含蓄又内向的孩子，但是父亲交付给他的任务他还是会努力去做。学会说话，和人交流。他父亲无法教会他的事情。一个孩子的成长就是从这个小男孩羞答答地和走廊上的人打招呼开始，由此弗吉尼亚号上的人们包括船长都轻松地接纳了他。小孩子的学习能力总是惊人。后来锅炉工秦先生开始托付工人里唯一认字的黑人康尼来教他的孩子认字。  
“小伙子，知道你的名字怎么写吗？”工人休息室里老黑人康尼拽着一支炭笔，他面前的桌子上放着一张铺开的报纸。  
黑发男孩摇摇头，康尼把他抱到桌子上，密密麻麻的报纸看得他有些头晕。  
“如果秦先生没意见的话，我猜就该这样写了。”康尼握着炭笔在空白的地方写下三个字母。  
“这是我的名字吗，康尼？”男孩歪着头仔细地看着那三个字母。  
“对，小家伙，这就是你的名字。”老康尼和蔼地笑了起来，“Y-A-U，Yau。今后你就可以靠你的右手发言了。”而后康尼握着孩子的右手一字一端地教他写下了那三个字母。  
终于知道自己名字怎么写的孩子有些好奇，他对着报纸上的“Yau”打量了良久：“爸爸说我再长大一些就可以接着用手说话了，但他说的不是这种方式。”孩子说着打起了手势，就像和他父亲交流时那样。  
康尼又笑了起来，Yau疑惑地看着他。康尼在报纸空白处写下一连串的字母ABC，一边说：“厨师用锅铲说话，裁缝用针线说话，舞者用四肢说话，画家用画笔说话，歌唱家用歌喉，足球运动员用腿和脚，每种人‘说话’的方式都不同，小家伙，你父亲也许就是希望你以后成为这样用手说话的人。”ABC在空白处拖出了一条长龙，把它们抄写熟练将是小Yau今天的任务。  
“可你为什么要答应我爸爸教我写字呢，康尼？”小家伙望着那条字母长龙，学着大人模样皱起了眉头。  
老黑人又笑了起来，笑得比先前更诚挚更开怀：“因为老康尼尊重一切靠自己的手吃饭的人！”

这对父子登船以来的日子里，没有任何人对船员中多了个孩子有什么意见，相反，作为弗吉尼亚养育的唯一一个孩子，以老康尼为开头，船上每个人都想拿自认为最合适的知识传输给他。  
比如裁缝工凯莉，她一开始给孩子织了两条她能织出的最好看的样式的小裙子，被告知Yau其实是男孩后又无奈地裁成了裤子。  
“我们那儿的男孩也是可以穿裙子的。”凯莉遗憾地说。  
“可爸爸说我们那儿的男孩不穿。”Yau认真地回复道。  
“你们老家也不穿裙子吗？”  
“也许吧。”黑发的男孩歪了歪头，他其实并不知道他老家在哪。  
比如话务员楚曼，他放着话机的工作台旁挂着一副世界地图，图上的大西洋两岸的许多地区都标着清楚的区号，离两岸再远的就没有了。楚曼告诉他，纽约在这，利物浦在这，伦敦在这，这里是波士顿，这里是里斯本，这里是里约热内卢……  
“我们在哪儿呢？”Yau问着。  
“我们在大西洋。”楚曼每次都这样回答。  
再比如船长，他力求Yau要“守规矩”，客舱、运货舱、厨房等“重地”禁止入内，白天最好不要出休息舱，晚上也最好别去甲板，因为大海这种东西最喜欢晚上生吞顽皮不听话的小孩……  
对于船长的种种教导，休息舱的工人则有不一致的看法：“去他的吧，一个小孩儿难道还能坏了弗吉尼亚的生意？”  
哦对了，白天在底舱工作的工人和水手，他们也加入了教导小Yau的行列。每天傍晚Yau对着报纸给老康尼念新闻的时候，就是这间宿舍里观点大会的开始。这种时候Yau的父亲永远是没法在场的，他除开工作时间外赶不上Yau在宿舍的晚课。每次他回来的时候都能看见Yau都已躺在他床位边的小吊床上酣睡。但他知道小Yau在慢慢长大，他在慢慢地学会说话写字读书。然而工人宿舍里的人们对各种事物的看法各不相同，讲到有些事情的时候他们便七嘴八舌开始争论，但他们总会在Yau读报纸的时候趁机灌输给他，不管Yau喜欢还是不喜欢。  
比如念到陆地上的什么政策新规的时候：  
“够了，那些法律就是坨屎。”  
“法律是不是屎我不知道，但我得说死白皮的律师都是操他妈的混蛋。”  
“比如之前把你丢进监狱五年的那个？”  
“……我敢说遇见他绝对是我前生造孽。”  
比如念到“福利院”或“孤儿”之类的字眼的时候：  
“福--利--院。”Yau艰难地拼读出这个词后眨巴着眼睛问道，“这是什么？”  
“这是一个给找不到家的孩子住的地方。”这是老康尼解释的版本。其他人就不见得会这么说。  
“那里是什么样子？”  
“和这间该死的工人宿舍差不多。”  
再比如有一回讲到了America——这个终究避不开的话题，讲到这个的时候大多数人都沉默了下来。也许是船上的人都已各种意义上地对它“司空见惯”，于是面对一个孩子懵懂如白纸般的问题时反而不知怎么描绘它。  
它太大了，America。这时候只有老康尼，淡淡地告诉他：“那就是一片住满了大白鲨的陆地。”  
于是这一天的读报纸晚课就此将近结束，老康尼重新收拾好报纸，把Yau从桌子上放下来。“那是些会咬人的大白鲨，Yau你可别笑！瞧，这就是他们的咬痕。”老康尼把背上的衣服掀了掀，鲜明的伤痕映进了男孩漆黑的瞳孔里。  
Yau挠了挠头，好像明白了过来。他对老康尼说：“我爸爸身上也有这样的咬痕。”  
老康尼没再说话。

小Yau八岁以前的大半个童年就是这样度过的。有他沉默的父亲，锅炉舱的煤灰，工人宿舍里专为他定制的小吊床，走廊上来往打招呼的船员，工人和水手粗话连篇的吵闹和对着报纸纠正他的阅读的老康尼。锅炉工秦先生终究没有看到他的孩子真正长大的一天。一切截止于弗吉尼亚号上一个寻常的暴风雨天。在摇晃不断的船肚子里，锅炉舱一个铁滑钩不慎落了下来，然后狠狠地从背后砸中了Yau的父亲——半聋的锅炉工当时没有及时从工友对他惊慌失措的呼喊中反应过来，更没有注意到从背后呼啸而来的沉重铁链和滑钩。  
Yau在他的父亲的床边努力地读着一份报纸，哽噎的嗓音把一段段文字念得支离破碎。  
这位可敬的父亲比着手语和口型对他的孩子进行了最后一次交流。其实语言对他们来说本身就是多余的，他们语言就藏在血脉里。这回他们的对话也相当简短：  
秦家的孩子不可以哭，即使是老幺！  
是……

Yau就是这样失去他的父亲的。  
在甲板上，黑压压地站着一片黑衣黑帽的人，小Yau也不例外地在其中。黑衣牧师庄重地念完了悼词，有人开始在胸口划十字。Yau头一回觉得甲板上的海风冷得刺骨。风吹干了脸上的泪痕，也吹来了一些他不知道的东西。  
有声音在借着海风细弱地传送来。那是什么？Yau不知道。  
像心底有一块一直被掩埋的地方被轻轻唤起。Yau抬起头，想寻觅，想发问，却不知该向何处。  
藏在血脉中的语言断了音讯。没有人回答，Yau的父亲此时比以往都更安静地躺在一个布袋里，没有再回应小Yau的心声。他的工友们把布袋抬起来，然后他离开了弗吉尼亚，把Yau一个人留在了船上，投入了海洋的怀抱。  
“是音乐。”一个女人的声音在Yau的身边响起，说了一种在他听来略显陌生的语言，很快同样的声音又用他听得懂的语言复述了一遍，“是Music。”  
Yau转过头。  
是一个东方女人。淡黄的肤色和细长的黑眼，奇异的服饰。Yau看着她，又生出一种想哭的冲动。  
后来的在弗吉尼亚前往纽约的那几天，Yau每天都在寻找那个东方女人的身影。她告诉他音乐是什么，可他还从未好好地体会过什么是音乐。Yau觉得能在她那儿找到答案。他常暗自猜着那个东方女人会出现在哪里，可事与愿违，他唯一猜对的就是她绝对不会第一个在甲板上喊出“America”。Yau还是在弗吉尼亚号靠岸之后看见了她。她和登陆的人群一起沿着客梯向岸边移动，而你一眼就可以把她分辨出来——那样宁静沉寂的眼神告诉你，她并不是在靠近所谓的梦想，所谓的自由之乡。

Yau八岁了。  
弗吉尼亚号每年在美洲和欧洲之间的大洋往返五六次，Yau起码已经在这片大洋穿梭了二三十回。每次弗吉尼亚靠岸都会停留段时间，少则一两日多则二十来天，空闲的时候船上的员工基本都会下船做些外出活动，就连底舱的机械工也会去岸上蹓一蹓买几根烟，Yau的父亲可以说是唯一一个愿意一年到头都安分地窝在船上的工人了。Yau也从没下过船。可能是因为船上曾有人很无聊地逗他说他和他的父亲不小心就会被岸上的人抓进局子，Yau本人对下船一点念头都没有。从前他老喜欢跑去船舷边上，去亲眼看着海船和陆地边缘相碰的那一刻。而Yau每回也只是在船上看着，从来没有尝试用脚沾一沾地。后来他渐渐地不去了，也许是看腻了，孩子对看不出新奇的东西总是缺乏耐性。对Yau来说，似乎自从他的双脚最后一次被带离陆地，就有什么东西被连根拔起，这个世界便把他遗忘了。他没有名字，没有户籍，后来连亲人也没有了。他只有呆在弗吉尼亚的怀里，因为与弗吉尼亚号接触的两边大陆，哪边都不像是归乡。  
但显然弗吉尼亚号上的有些大人是不这么认为的。  
沃特斯船长在弗吉尼亚号在纽约靠岸的后一天就向当地的福利院寄了封信函，并且通知了港口当局。他让大副把Yau带过来，结果他们在船上连着找了三天，甚至还叫上了警察翻遍了弗吉尼亚的每一个角落，都没有找到那孩子的身影。无疑也没有人看见Yau下了船。但即使在这样的事态下，也没人敢说出类似“也许是在海上时就被颠下了船”这样的话——这对船上每一个和这孩子有过接触的人而言都会很沉痛。  
弗吉尼亚号停靠在纽约码头的这二十来天，没有一个人找到Yau，托付给福利院的事就这么不了了之。而后弗吉尼亚号起程前往里约热内卢，大家都认为这孩子在船上彻底消失了，并祈祷着他最好是去了人间（即使人间目前对黄种孩子并不仁慈）。没有谁想到Yau还躲在弗吉尼亚的怀里，只要他愿意藏着，没有人能找得到他。

但事实证明，奇迹是永远藏不住的。它的发生只需要一个夜晚。  
Yau顺着机械舱的铁梯向上爬去。底舱蒸汽机的轰鸣声离他越来越远。铁梯上昏暗的光线打在一扇厚重的铁门上，上面写着“NO ENTRY”。Yau吃力地翻开那扇铁门，走了进去。  
整洁光亮的大理石地板，装饰着古雅的玻璃墙灯的走廊，端着高脚酒杯忙碌的侍者，穿着西装身姿挺拔礼貌攀谈的先生女士……不过这都不算什么，一时半会后Yau的目光就从他们身上收回，然后牢牢地盯向面前一扇厚厚的玻璃墙。Yau走过去，墙后的水晶灯隔着模糊的玻璃流光溢彩，映照出身着华服的人们旋转着起舞的朦胧身影。玻璃后的浮华世界，什么也看不清，但Yau还是把双手按在玻璃上，侧耳贴了过去。  
只有一样东西透过玻璃墙被清晰地送了过来。那是什么？曾经有一个东方女人告诉他这是音乐。  
一个轮廓模糊的巨大黑色物体就摆在玻璃墙的后面，一个穿着黑衣服的人坐在它边上，上半身随着那声音轻微地律动着。该怎么形容这个声音呢，一连串如雨珠落在甲板上的叮咚声——不，比这更美，就像有一群精灵从那个黑色的物体里翩跹而来，Yau的身体里某个东西被感召着，接收着它们的呼唤。

水手长百利狠急地拍开了船长休息的舱室，导致船长在深夜被惊醒的时候还以为船要沉了。结果水手长告诉他的是“这比沉船还要可怕”。  
头等舱各个通道的客房里三三两两地走出身穿各色丝绸睡衣的人们，他们有的草草披了件貂皮外套，有的则连睡帽都没摘，全在叽叽喳喳边谈论着边兴奋地往外走。有几个水手也从楼梯间走了上来，不过什么也没说。等到他们穿过了走廊，走到舞厅，这些人便纷纷拿出了贵族派头默契地安静了下来，像是朝圣般地静默聆听着。  
有人注意到船长来了，尽管他穿的睡裤和制服外套让他看上去有些滑稽，还是有人认出了他的身份。人们自动给船长让出一条路，路的末端是一架巨大的钢琴。  
是Yau，那个他们差点都以为他掉进了海里的锅炉工孩子。他们找了他二十多天都没找到，而这架钢琴则轻易地揪出了他。  
或者说，是Yau“揪出”了钢琴。此时他正在弹琴，没错，他在演奏。偌大的舞厅里，一群衣着华贵的成年人沉默着听一个孩子弹钢琴。这真是个稀罕的画面。他还穿着船上裁缝给他缝的灰布衣服，头上的布帽子也像是几星期没掸过灰的模样，他的腿从凳子上垂下来还碰不到地，而昂贵的三角钢琴在他的手下就像是个巨型玩具，整个舞厅唯一的光线就流淌在他和钢琴身上。仿佛缪斯欧特碧往他小巧的双手里慷慨地灌注了灵感和智慧，没人知道他在弹什么，但奇异的优美动听。  
弗吉尼亚号的沃特斯船长，用后来布洛赫发现的三种可能性来说他正是算得上半个帕斯诺夫式的人物，他有一半的灵魂活在制服里。照正常的状况，他应该走过去质问那孩子“Yau你他妈在做什么”、“你先前去哪里了”之类的话，但此时他活在制服外的另一半灵魂惊愕极了，完全愣在原地不敢动。舞厅里有人在呜咽。船长身边有一个太太，她头上还戴着卷发器，泪水从她抹着面霜的脸颊上流下，她不住地用丝帕抹着眼泪。她头也没偏地向船长问道：  
“这孩子叫什么？”  
“Yau。”  
“嗯？”  
“是Yau。”  
“美得像这首曲子。”  
船长微不可闻地叹了口气，这位阔太太显然已经被某种在她想象中扩大的感官冲击冲昏了头脑。他撇下了这位女士，顾自走向那架钢琴和那个“惹事”的孩子。他那惯于活在制服中的一半灵魂还清醒着，就为他接下来的举动削去了任何多余的情愫和话语。他俯下身，直视着Yau说：  
“Yau，你知道的，这一切都不符合规则。”  
而那个孩子，慢慢地向船长抬起了他灰蒙蒙的脸庞和琥珀色的大眼睛，对着船长认真地说：  
“去他妈的规则。”

 

（第二幕）

临街的乐器典当行里忽然爆发出一阵笑声。  
“‘去他妈的规则’，他真这样说？一个八岁的孩子？”  
“没错，这就是他的原话。”黑发青年略忍俊不禁，典当行店长在他面前笑得打颤。  
等店长平复下来后，他抚摸着留声机上那张静止的唱片说道：“即使这样说，我还是不明白你说的故事和这张唱片什么关系”  
“这首曲子就是这个他弹的，老爹。”黑发青年无奈地解释道，“是Yau创作的，这是我所知道的他录制过的唯一一首曲子。他录制完后母盘还被销毁了，没有任何复刻版。”  
“被销毁了？那我想你说的就是这张唱片了，年轻人。”店长把唱片从留声机上取下，然后递给那青年，“这是最适合做现场录音的那种盘。”  
青年轻轻地接过唱片，心微微颤动。被彻底掰断的裂痕，精心的拼接补救，无法挽回的可怖创伤。  
“我花了一整天的时间才修好了它，真是要命。”店长补充道，十分惋惜，“如果它是完好的，这张唱片能让我们大发一笔。”  
青年没接话，他沉默了一会，说：“我想知道你是从哪里弄到它的，老爹。”  
“就在那架钢琴里，发现这个完全是偶然。”店长指了指角落里的一架三角钢琴，“从普利茅斯的一艘要报废的医用船上清下来的。船上所有还完好的东西都被拿出来拍卖了。”  
青年顺着店长的手指看了过去。陈旧的老钢琴表皮已经十分斑驳，可他还记得曾经它被摆在头等舱的舞厅里的样子，在水晶灯下熠熠生辉。饶是再美的东西也耐不住时间的摧折。  
有些东西连着回忆从心底翻涌了上来，他往那角落望了好一会。  
“报废的医用船吗……我想去看看……”

 

“那艘医用船在哪？”  
“就在那里。”  
他朝着海风吹来的方向跑去，空气中是久违的海水的咸湿味，如果不是错觉的话，还夹杂着铁锈的腥味。近了，那就在眼前，那就是铁锈味的源头——  
弗吉尼亚，她已经是个年迈的老人了。  
被剥落的油漆像无法蔽体的破旧衣裳一样裹着弗吉尼亚，裸露的部位展示着她被时间腐蚀留下的疤痕。他看着她，几乎要落下泪来。她曾经那么高大、美丽，多少人曾在她的庇护下躲过了海洋的暴虐，多少人踏过她的身躯去追寻梦想；她曾是机械文明的骄傲，和自由女神一样威严而不可撼动……  
一盏残破的舞厅水晶灯被铁锁吊着从船舱上的窗口里送出来，在靠近地面的时候猛地掉了下来，船下接应的人破口大骂，随后一群人七手八脚地把水晶灯抬起装进卡车里。移动铁梯被固定在船的几个舱门口，一队军人踏着铁梯把一个个带着引绳的木箱运进船舱。  
弗吉尼亚被掏空了最后的一点价值，他们在为她准备葬礼。  
他大口喘着气，觉得胸口压抑无比。他想知道为什么……或者凭什么。他们把她扒得一干二净，然后理所当然地把她当废物处理。大概这本就是万物常理，还是在这个延续了几十年淘金神话的美洲大陆上，美元才是唯一的价值量表？  
不过很快他便直起身子开始向弗吉尼亚奔去。她的身体里还藏着一样宝藏，只是他们永远都不知道。

 

“从哪来的。”  
“利物浦。我是个理发师。”  
木棍盖章一样啪地在桌上打了一下。  
“去签字。下一个。”  
“我是个厨师，还是裁缝、理发师、技工……”  
“不需要这么多，下一个。”  
“我还能……”  
“快走。”  
前一个人还打算争辩些什么，但在船长严厉的眼神下还是悻悻离去。  
弗吉尼亚可不是混饭吃的地方。该死。总有人以为能靠嘴巴糊弄过沃特斯老船长的眼神。一上午的招聘队伍里只有五分之一不到的人算够格。临近中午吃饭的时间点，队伍还有一条长长的尾巴。旁边负责登记的面试官悄悄打了个呵欠，船长的不耐烦则已经写在了脸上。  
“下一个。姓名，职业。”  
一只修长又粗糙的手伸到了桌上，放下一个黑色的乐器盒。  
“万年竹，长笛手。”  
船长微微抬头眯了眯眼。听名字发音像是日语，但这人是个高个子，五官不太像东亚人，肤色比白人深，脑后松松地束着黑色中长发。  
“对不起。我们船上的乐队目前不需要长笛手。”  
“我想你们会需要的，先生。”黑发青年兀自端起长笛，开始了他的演奏。  
“不，我们不需……嘿！”  
悠扬笛声流畅无滞，开场只是单纯的炫技，几个音高转调和颤音之后，长笛开始正儿八经地吹奏出曲调。  
船长没再阻止，面试官停止了打瞌睡。长笛是个优美的乐器，这一点在他手中再一次得到了证实。后面排队的人纷纷向前方探过头来，面试处的小木屋外开始有人凑上来围观。  
一个悠长的颤音在长笛手气息的控制下渐渐走向消弭，船长在内的听众几乎要以为这场完全可以顶替船票的即兴表演结束了，这时长笛却尖啸了一声，似乎又扯开了另一幕戏的帘幙。  
如果说之前演奏的是一个西欧牧人徜徉原野自由欢快的灵魂，而这回这个牧人则对着空旷凄凉的大地泛哀思……这个旋律，突兀，绵长，行进得不符合任何西洋乐的乐理。长笛是一个适合合奏的乐器，却在被他独奏出了——说好听点，是清高幽玄的意味，在场人都前所未闻的风韵，然而说白了，这调子很奇怪，甚至莫名其妙，没有人听得懂它在吟唱的是什么。它的演奏者在有的地方明显想把它的音带偏，演奏出另一种长笛本身做不到的效果，于是……这就很怪。  
围观的人群里传出小声的议论声，船长明显地蹙起了眉头。后来长笛终于结束了它的表演，同样结束得莫名其妙。  
招聘处小木屋的周围大概尴尬地静默了四五秒，忽然从木屋窗口的上方传来一阵清脆的掌声，打散了木屋里微微僵持的氛围，就像已经被排列好的多米诺骨牌被推下了第一张牌，人们仿佛才被领头的掌声拍了个清醒，而后原先围观的人们也接二连三地开始鼓掌。  
“啪”、“啪啪”、“啪啪啪”。拍手声噼里啪啦响成一片。  
这黑发青年似乎有些后悔自己刚画蛇添足地吹奏了一段不合时宜的曲子，他有些紧张地看向船长。但是一边的面试官已经翻开了花名册的新一页准备作登记。  
沃特斯船长在掌声中露出了笑容，对他说：“年轻人，你拥有足以加入船乐队的水平。但是你须要注意，我们的乐队只需要听众想要的音乐，船上乘客想要的，你明白吗？”  
黑发青年舒了口气又无奈地回应道：“是的，船长先生。我只是、只是有点情不自禁，如果那段曲子用竹笛来吹奏会更合适……”  
但是在这里竹笛不是“被需要”的音乐。他本该知道的。  
高高的年轻人紧紧提着他的箱子和乐器盒，准备登上眼前那漆黑的庞然大物。走出小木屋那一刻，万年竹抬头向船上临近岸沿的那一边船舷望去，他想看一眼那第一个为他鼓掌的人是谁，他至少该礼貌性地道个谢……  
海鸟扑棱着翅膀在船舷上起起落落，那片地方一个人都没有。

那是个可爱的时代。因为船将起航时，离别的码头和船上与我碰上的人几乎都挂着笑容，他们的脸上洋溢着希望。  
那是我第一次带着愉悦的心情站在一艘船上看向陆地。我靠在船舷上，嘈杂的人声像是船底的潮汐起落，码头上黑压压的人群向船上挥舞的手臂和帽子像一片片浪花，激荡着离别的心。在这嘈杂的浪潮声中，你能听见来自不列颠各地的人用他们独特的口音道别，其中还混杂着些欧洲其他地方的语言，它们从四面八方而来朝一个方向涌去。爱尔兰人说话像唱歌；苏格兰人的口音和他们的男人穿的裙子一样古怪；其中对我来说最好辨认的是伦敦东区的，我在那里的一个商店当过一段时间的学徒，那儿的老板经常用它说些英国佬才想得出的刻薄话。除此之外，没有任何语音能再让我感到熟悉了，码头上的人海里没有一朵浪花属于我，这里没有我的亲人，也不是我的故土。我想这是好事。  
心无牵挂地迎来所求已久的未来旅程，我唯一要挥别的是我过去在这边陆地上堪称艰辛的过去。也许对一个成熟的乐手来说，能当上一个不知名的船乐队的长笛手不过是一个微不足道的开始，因为你的才华正被押在一群拿你的音乐当饭后消遣或者晕船解药的客人手上，但对我而言是个足够光明的开端。就像那个用三成的价格把长笛卖给我的美国人说的那样，我该用我真正的“武器”开创我能有的生活，而不是一直做一个靠卖体力吃饭的廉价劳动者。  
虽然我在那几天前的招聘处用长笛做了件差点错失这个机会的蠢事。  
长笛很美，我很幸运能遇见它。但在我心目中这样冰凉的金属乐器永远不会比得上从我牙牙学语起就陪了我十多年的竹笛，我熟悉竹笛就像熟悉自己身上的每一个器官。有人告诉我，音乐无国界，我便以为能依靠它冲破什么桎梏。但事实上，难道你给你人生中第一群西洋听众用长笛吹完一首牛头不对马嘴的、连曲子都算不上的东西后，这里的人就会给你机会掏出竹笛了解或赏识你所扎根生长的东方音乐吗？他们有他们习以为常的乐器和乐理，他们有的是他们的Music。这是我早该意识到的，想做一个东洋竹笛的“传教士”，不是当时生活上尚且自顾不暇的我能做到的。  
我那时候太年轻，太天真。也太胆小。所以长笛才是我最适合用以在这里生活的“武器”，即使我那时还不够爱它。  
陆陆续续踏着铁梯登船的人群“长龙”接近了末尾。铁梯外那一对情人终于结束了他们送别的长吻，青年匆忙提着行李箱踏上客梯，女孩飞快地用法语喊了几句话后开始掩面哭泣。弗吉尼亚号从不理会这些，她足够包容也足够理智。巨轮踏着坚定稳健的步伐迈上了航线，汽笛的轰鸣声宣示着它向海洋进发的新一轮挑战。  
悲哀的离别处另有别样的希冀新生。对我而言这就像一场为我召开的派对。这一天船上的欢笑总归比泪水更多。  
可仅仅三天后，大海就厌倦了欢庆。

夜半时分，弗吉尼亚号在海上的暴风雨中剧烈摇晃着，绝不是以一个摇篮的姿态。  
万年竹觉得自己像被弗吉尼亚装在胃里的东西，被风暴随意地颠来颠去。一个长笛手可以在舞台上尽情风流，但在暴风雨面前无能为力。这时候最好的选择大概是回到自己的床铺闭上眼睛假装什么都没发生，然后等着这座漂浮的小城市最终安定下来的。  
但是整个走廊都在面前旋转，他晕头转向地迷失了方向。找不到路，什么都在跟着船身摇摆漂移：椅子，矮凳，装饰用的折叠屏风，从休息室里溜出来的旅客的鞋子……除了空空荡荡的墙壁似乎没有什么可以供这位迷路者依凭。等等，眼前终于出现了一个移动得不是那么厉害的大花瓷缸，于是我们可怜的长笛手先生就像看见救命稻草一样扑向了它，然后把头埋了进去——他的胃里此时也像在翻江倒海……  
“嘿，Haynes，你还好么？”一个凉薄的声音从头顶传来。万年竹吃力地从瓷缸里抬起头，那个声音又接着说道：“别是晕船了吧。”  
万年竹侧过脸看向他，眼前甚至有那么一瞬间的眩晕。清秀端正的东方人脸庞，中等身高，琥珀色的瞳仁，穿着合身的黑色燕尾服。这位东方人就这么手插着口袋悠闲地站在晃动的地板上，定定地看着这位晕船的长笛手。乱七八糟的杂物在他身边滑来滑去，他却能岿然不动，好像他就是弗吉尼亚号上一个固定的部件。  
“你是新来的长笛手对吧，吹Haynes长笛的那位。”他说道。长笛手没有回话，他此时还没从呕吐中缓过劲儿来。万年竹回看来的眼神有些困惑，一半是因为惊奇这个陌生的先生认出了他，一半则是疑惑他为什么能在摇晃的船上站得那么四平八稳……  
于是这个清秀的东方人笑了，一双眼睛弯成两轮金色的上弦月。他愉悦地说：“我可以减轻你的痛苦，跟我来。”  
他头也不回地走进了舞厅的大门，轻巧地避开了路面上滑来滑去的障碍物，一路如履平地。  
这是个怪家伙，万年竹想。但谁也别想在这时候拒绝这样的邀请。万年竹勉力站了起来，望着前方悠然信步的身影跌跌撞撞地跟了上去，这个陌生人的体型明明比他还要纤薄些！  
跟着船的节奏摇晃着的水晶灯在他们的头上一闪一闪地眨着眼睛，像在期待一场演出。等万年竹终于穿过偌大的舞厅来到那架巨大的三角钢琴前时，那位清俊的陌生人，不，现在应该称呼为钢琴师，已经在钢琴凳上坐定了。  
“见笑了。”万年竹用力攀住了钢琴的一角终于站直了身子。长笛手先生露出一个尴尬地微笑，一边喘着气说，“这艘船简直像个刚酗完酒的醉汉一样摇晃个不停。”  
“别这么说，弗吉尼亚可是个稳重的好姑娘。”钢琴师严肃地辩解道，“喝醉了酒的是大海，而他现在正趁着酒劲打算向弗吉尼亚发出一轮蓄谋已久的攻势……能麻烦把防滑锁打开一下吗？”  
“什么？”万年竹不太敢相信自己的耳朵。  
“请你把防滑锁打开一下。”  
“你疯了？”  
“相信我。把防滑锁打开。”钢琴师琥珀色的眼睛里闪烁着坚定和自信。  
真是个疯子，万年竹想。然后他矮下身逐个打开了钢琴脚下的防滑锁。  
一串清脆的钢琴音从上方的琴键里溜了出来，与此同时三角钢琴开始在光滑的大理石地板上滑动。  
“坐上来。不然你会跟不上我们的。”  
“疯子。”万年竹摇摇头，一个跨步追上前坐了下来。琴声倏然开始变得欢快，钢琴师的面容逐渐由严肃转为揶揄。然后万年竹更加确信了他所做的判断，这确实是个疯子——那钢琴师原本听上去冷淡凉薄的嗓音此刻蓄上了温暖的笑意，那声音说：  
“大海在向弗吉尼亚号求婚，弗吉尼亚号在与他周旋。”  
钢琴由慢变快地随着浪潮飘来荡去。他们像一块肥皂一样在光滑的案板上漂移。琴声循着波动的拍子，在几个强音下时而加速时而减慢，或骤停或渐升。  
“嘿，你会写字吗？”坐在肥皂上的琴师随意地问道。  
“会一点……但我对英文不是很熟练……”  
“那你可以用手说话吗？”暴风雨的喧嚣在舞厅里回荡着，穿插着琴师平静的声音，而舞动的琴音却出卖了他此时雀跃的心情。  
“什么？”万年竹紧紧扶着钢琴盖免得自己被甩出去，不过他很快从问话中反应过来了。他侧过脸看向他，这位钢琴师稳稳地坐在他身边，灵巧的手指在黑白琴键上随性弹跳。  
这时的他又像是和钢琴合为一体了，万年竹心想。于是他大笑着回应：  
“是的，我的手会用长笛说话，就像你的会用钢琴。”  
船底的波涛再度掀起一个骇人的角度，钢琴和坐在钢琴边的人不断地与墙壁和沙发擦肩而过，开始飞快地旋转。  
“你说的没错！”钢琴师绽放出一个孩子一样天真的笑容，“你瞧，大海终于向弗吉尼亚发出邀请哩。如此盛情弗吉尼亚可没法儿拒绝。”说着整个船身又缓慢着加速荡了回来。舞厅上方的水晶灯终于按捺不住在两个人的头上掉落下来，又在他们头顶处被吊绳将将扯住。在这千钧一发之际，船外的闪电像火柴一样划亮了舞厅，琴师手下的音符终于脱开了枷锁。  
万年竹不再紧紧地攀着钢琴了，这场盛大的闹剧早就让人忘了眩晕，也忘了方向。他放松了姿势，终于知道他们在干什么了。他们和离头顶只有一寸距离的水晶灯打着转，双方就像在模拟一支交际舞。而大海和弗吉尼亚这对难舍难分的伴侣，他们在跳一场荒谬又暧昧的华尔兹。  
“大海这次醉得真厉害啊。”钢琴师感叹道，“弗吉尼亚，好姑娘，可别就此沦陷了啊。”  
“你怎么知道一个醉汉的心呢，伙计。”长笛手不知道从哪里拿下一瓶红酒，任何一个人都不会想在这个舞台上干坐着不动，而一个乐手更不会如此。万年竹打开了酒瓶塞，递给钢琴师。  
“因为弗吉尼亚什么都能知道。”琴师腾出一只手结果酒瓶抿了一口，快活地说：“谢谢，我已经醉啦。”  
“是我该谢谢你，钢琴师先生。”万年竹举起酒瓶咕咚了两口，在钢琴滑过吧台的时候又顺顺溜溜地把酒瓶插回了冰桶。  
世上没有比这更美好的一次晕船了。  
在这个空旷又混乱的舞台上，魔法师驾驭着他的法器为在场唯一的观众表演了一出精彩绝伦的舞蹈。琴声中大海驾着白色的波浪骏马向弗吉尼亚号奔腾而来，借着北风的咽喉贴着船窗户窃窃私语，向弗吉尼亚絮叨着难解的情话，然后他们互相行礼，拥抱，踏出飘逸的步伐。钢琴师的手指在琴键上信马由缰，流畅的音符像瀑布一样从钢琴里倾泻而出，充盈着整个舞厅。琴声中钢琴不断地做着旋转侧滑的惊险杂技，导演着这场宏大的舞蹈。  
但太过张狂的魔法总有疏漏，比如现下。钢琴在转完一个圈后笔直地朝前刺去，即使临近那彩色玻璃壁也丝毫没有停下的意思。脆弱的玻璃不得不向这鲁莽的大家伙屈服，哗啦啦碎了钢琴一身。  
“嘿！当心！”  
万年竹及时按下钢琴师的上身，以保护的姿势半罩在那纤薄的身躯上方。碎裂的玻璃渣零零落落砸了下来。琴声这才滞了滞。有几粒玻璃落进了万年竹的衣领，硌得生痒。  
“你还好吗？”琴声犹疑着继续。  
“我没事。不过我们的形势不容乐观……”  
巨大的钢琴滑过走廊，滑过桌椅花瓶，滑过客房里溜出来的鞋子，然后——砰！  
一路势不可挡的钢琴终于碰壁停了下来，顺带着还砸烂了走廊末端的房门。  
穿着睡衣的房门主人一跳而起，蹿到房门前的一刻，脸色迅速完成了由惊愕的惨白到愠怒的铁青的转变。  
两位闯祸的年轻人不约而同地对着这老人家露出了友好而礼貌的微笑，其中一位甚至还带了点儿无辜的调子冷静地说：  
“晚上好，沃特斯船长。”

 

于是晚上那炎热、肮脏、嘈杂的机械舱里迎接来了两个新“锅炉工”，他们一边往一对炉窑里面铲煤一边止不住地大笑，像是刚从舞会上喝醉了酒回来。  
说起来弗吉尼亚确实是个稳重的好姑娘。她没有接受与大海合二为一的请求。而大海这个求婚失败的小伙子，只好悻悻然冷静下了头脑，不再作任何勉强。  
就在一刻钟前，暴风雨刚刚结束，沃特斯船长咆哮着要他们为自己所做的蠢事赔偿，不赔尽最后一个子休想离开这艘船。  
“这里是弗吉尼亚！不是福利院也不是游乐场！你们这两个该被送儿童看管所的白痴！”  
万年竹又复述了一遍船长的原话，然后两个年轻人哈哈大笑。尤其是那位钢琴师，他笑得身子打颤，好像除了在这个疯狂的夜晚外许久都没怎么开怀笑过了。  
万年竹此时脱了外套只穿着无袖开衫，露出两条结实的臂膀。干这样的体力活儿对他而言不算稀奇，但身边的东方人干起来就比他吃力多了。汗水浸透了琴师被煤灰染黑的白衬衣，衬得他身形更为单薄。  
“你觉得我们得赔上多少钱？”琴师晃了晃脑袋把落到肩前的小马尾重新甩到背后，他那之前还在黑白琴键上飞舞的纤长双手此刻握着一柄灰不溜秋的铁铲。  
“不知道，那扇落地的玻璃窗就够我们铲上几十年的煤了。”万年竹抬起一铁铲的煤往琴师面前的炉窑里倒去“还得加上那些零七八碎的。”  
“看来我们要在这里铲一辈子的煤啦。”琴师卖力地往万年竹面前的炉窑前也倒进一铲子的煤，然后他把铁铲往边上一丢，仰头倒在乌黑的煤炭上。“Haynes，你在曼彻斯特待过很久吧。”  
“嗯。不过那也是两三年前的事了。”万年竹把铁铲丢进炉窑，炉子里的火焰愉悦地接受了馈赠，火星迸溅后又点点熄灭。然后他也在煤堆上毫不顾忌地躺下来。“你是怎么知道的，用魔法吗？”  
“这是你自己告诉我的，你身上有这座城市的影子……而你的老家在很远很远的地方，我无法辨认出来。”  
“确实可远了。”长笛手轻笑了一声。


End file.
